


Drabbles

by SammyFlower



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Other, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: Just a collection of my drabbles in one place. Mostly Stargate SG1 and Sanctuary.





	1. Sanctuary Prompt: Home

Sanctuary Drabbles Project- Prompt: Home 

 

“Doctor Magnus, please can I see the baby?” a very small Henry ran to the door. 

“Hold on, let me get through the door first, Henry.” Helen laughed, putting her bag down and closing the door behind her. 

“She looks funny,” Henry scrunched up his face up.

“That's because she has been in my tummy for 9 months.” 

“I don't like her.” He said, wide-eyed, looking up at Helen. 

“I’m sorry Henry but this is her home now too, and she’s going to be here a long time,” Helen commented, staring happily at the newborn. 


	2. Drabble for MissMagnus- Pete Prompt

Pete looked up at Sam, raising his hand to her cheek, smearing his blood on her. Sam allowed a single tear to fall as she held the bullet wound. 

“Sam… I’m not going to make it… I need you to promise me you’ll be happy.” Pete said through laboured breaths. 

“What do you mean, Pete?” Sam asked, running a hand through his thinning hair.

“I need you… You know… He’s the one for you, Sam…” Pete managed just before his final breath. His hand fell away from Sam’s cheek as he went limp. 

 


	3. Sanctuary Dabbles Project - Prompt: Silver

Helen picked up her brush and began combing it through her long brown tresses. It was then that she noticed it; a single silver strand hiding amongst others.

Helen stopped and looked closer in the mirror. She picked the hair up, separating it from the rest of her hair and tugged at it, the strand quickly separating from her head. Helen looked at it quizzically, unsure of how she felt about it.

“Helen? ” Nikola’s voice pulled her from her thoughts making her drop the hair which floated down into her sink, and landed just over the drain before turning the water on and washing it away.


	4. Prompt: "She Sat on His Lap"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MissMagnus giving me prompts again.

Nikola sat in her office, his forehead resting on his fist and his other hand swished around the red wine in his glass as he was mentally working in a solution for his latest failed attempt at world domination. "Nikola? What are you doing here?" Helen asked, looking up from the book she was reading as she walked. Nikola looked up and gave her a sleepy smile "I will never get it right. " he groaned, sipping the red elixir "Is the great Nikola Tesla, doubting himself?" she asked, closing the book and placing it on her desk.  
She walked over to him and pulled her hair to one side before sitting down on Nikola's lap. Instantly Nikola began to grin as he moved a hand to the small of her back.  
"Have you come to cheer me up?" Helen leant down and kissed Nikola's neck. Her breath tickled his skin and he was unable to hide his excitement. "That is definitely not a gun in my pocket and I am definitely happy to see you. " Nikola grinned, placing the wine on the table and pulling Helen closer to him.


	5. Sanctuary Drabbles Prompt:  Stars

Sally lay floating on the surface, staring through the glass ceiling Helen had provided above her tank, she was trying to count the stars. Merfolk stories told of how every star was an ancestor, sent to watch over her for all of eternity. 

A rush of sadness came over her when she thought about her siblings; who Helen had found only months earlier. 

She tried not to allow herself to feel lonely, but for tonight she would take comfort in the thought that the stars she counted were watching over her, for all eternity. 


	6. Sanctuary Drabbles Prompt: Silhouette

He watched them, dancing in the middle of the ballroom, her long blonde curls following her as she twirled, her red dress perfectly matching the rose that was tucked in his jacket pocket. Her face lit up with pure and innocent joy. Oh, how he wished it was him, causing her such joy. 

He knew he would treat her better, he would worship her if only she knew, but instead, he was hiding in the crowd, holding his wine glass close, a lonely scientist standing in the shadows like a silhouette watching the love of his life with another man. 


	7. Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Candle

In the dark of the night, Helen crept through the hallways of her home, her only source of light was the candle she was holding. Her skirts swished around her ankles as she tiptoed down the stairs to the sealed room her father had shown her only days earlier.

 

Turning the key, the door squeaked open, exposing the sounds of sleeping Abnormals. She had been fascinated with a particular one, a young mermaid who had reached out to her when her father had walked her through the hallways. 

 

Helen sat down by the tank, placing the candle holder on the floor, she touched the glass and smiled as the mermaid swam towards her and mimicked her actions. 

 

They spent the next few months doing this, Helen sneaking out of her room to spend time with the mermaid, telling her all of her fears and dreams. Until one day her father approached her, a grim look on his face. He couldn't save her, the disease that had taken so many merfolk had taken Helen’s closest friend. 

 

The news came as a sharp pain in her chest, she had been speaking to the mermaid only hours before and she realised she had never asked about why the mermaid was there. 

 

Thus began her resolve to find and care for any other Abnormals that came into her life, she knew now what her father's mission was and why it was so important. 


	8. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chaos

Chaos is defined as complete disorder or confusion. That is exactly how Ashley felt at that moment as she looked around at the Sanctuary kitchens. She raised the stunner to try to shoot the playful Abnormal that was running wild through the kitchens. Her mother was going to kill her when she found out she had left the cage open for the creature. 

“Ashley!” Her mother's voice rang through her, Ashley groaned and turned to face her mother just as the creature jumped off the table into a bowl of water, splashing over the two women who began giggling profusely. 


	9. Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quick

“Think quick!” Henry yelled, as he dodged around Ashley and threw the basketball into the hoop “Oh! Nice!” He commented to himself pumping his fist.  

Ashley breathed heavily shaking her finger as she hunched over collecting herself. 

“I'm letting you win Henry, don't forget that.” She laughed as she repositioned herself to continue the game “Bring it wolf boy!” 

“Doubtful,  I'm pretty awesome,” Henry said trying to block Ashley's path to her basket. Ashley dribbled the ball around Henry and jumped up to perform a slam dunk. 

“Suck it, Nerd! That's 5 to 3!” Ashley laughed doing a victory dance.  


	10. Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sand

Nikola looked up at the sound of a vehicle approaching, he squinted as the wind blew sand into his face. Helen turned the ignition off and stepped out of the car, her blonde hair pulled back into a loose braid. She glanced around before spotting Nikola waiting at the top of the entrance. She reached into the car, grabbing her satchel before running over to him.

“Are you ready, darling?” Helen grinned, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

“Of course.” Nikola nodded with a smile as he took her hand and lead her down the steps into the infamous pyramid.


	11. Threshold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Threshold

His senses were on edge as Nikola made his way through the Sanctuary, noticing the hallways were in shambles. The scent of blood filled his nose as he noticed the droplets on the floor by the broken lamp. Something was wrong, very very wrong.  

 

Nikola followed the sound of her muffled cries, through the dark and empty Sanctuary hallways. He rounded a corner and instantly saw Helen tied to a chair in the centre of the large library. 

 

She was hunched over, bloody and bruised. Blood dripped from her neck and arms. Her turtleneck shirt ripped and tattered. Crossing the threshold into the library, Nikola rushed over to her, untying her and crouching in front of her and taking her head in his hands, he moved her hair away “Helen” he said softly, trying to get her attention.

 

She whimpered and leant into him before her eyes flew open, jerking her head back in fear. She began to cry as she shook her head and tried to back away from him. Nikola moved closer, trying to calm her down but the closer he got to her the more she reacted.

 

“Helen, it's me, you’re safe now.” Nikola shushed her softly, placing his hand softly on her cheek 

“Nikola, please…” she whimpered turning away from him “No more.” 

 

Nikola swallowed hard, as he saw the cuts on her neck and chest. They were all too familiar in size and length and he realised, at that moment, what he had done.

 


End file.
